Un pequeño cambio en la historia
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Tal como dice el título, ¿Y si las cosas no son tal como pasaron en la saga de Majin Buu en adelante? ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar la historia por un pequeño detalle? Historias y personalidades no contadas de ciertos personajes, pasen y lean. Advertencia: No es romántico
1. Chapter 1

**La franquicia de Dragon ball no es mío así como ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al gran sensei Akira Toriyama a quien presento mis respetos.**

 **Este es el primer fic que hago de mi serie favorita, espero que les guste.**

 **Escribo esto sin fines de lucro solo con la intención de entretenerlos con lo que pasa por mi retorcida mente**

 **Esto pasa dentro de la saga de Majin Buu (uno de mis personajes favoritos después de Goku y Vegeta) en adelante, con algunos cambios por supuesto**

 **Los OC son obviamente míos y advierto que no todos los diálogos están transcritos tal cual en la serie o el manga**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

 _-Serás mi sirviente_

Majin Buu sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace algunos segundos, por primera vez sería el quien mandara a otros y no a la inversa.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato cuando otra memoria golpeó su cabeza.

Debía concentrarse o sería muy tarde cuando lo encontrara.

Destruyó algunas ciudades y se comió a las personas pero el motivo principal por el que lo hacía no era esa supuesta diversión que le habían dicho sus creadores, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía mejor cuando aquel chico al que le había regalado la leche le había sonreído sin miedo.

Un pálpito.

Lo sentía, estaba cerca.

* * *

Piccolo mantenía vigilado al demonio rosa, apretando los dientes, y usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no ir a enfrentarlo y vengar la muerte de Gohan, a pesar del riesgo de una muerte segura.

Lo vio detenerse justamente en el centro la última ciudad que había destruido, traía una expresión seria, diferente a las vistas anteriormente y con lo que pareció ser mucho cuidado, lanzó ki a la tierra abriendo un gran agujero

Piccolo sudó frío por un momento pensó que Majin Buu iba a destruir la tierra.

Soltó un gran suspiro y siguió observando.

* * *

Justamente antes de meterse en el agujero un pequeño ser se le había acercado a olerlo, se interpuso entre él y el agujero a pesar de su notable debilidad.

Buu estaba sorprendido de que el animal no corriera para salvar su vida, en lugar de eso dejo de ladrar.

No le tenía miedo.

Se adentró en la tierra y a los pocos segundos salió cargando un huevo muy parecido al en que estuvo él primero, la criatura se le acerco lentamente y se aferró al paquete dispuesto a defenderlo.

Extrañado por su comportamiento, decidió llevarse a ese ser diminuto consigo.

* * *

Satán salió corriendo a disculparse con una exagerada reverencia, pero Majin Buu había vuelto demasiado pronto como para tener la comida preparada.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó el sonido de algo chocar con el suelo, sobra decir que se sorprendió cuando vio la pelota gigante que había traído.

-¿Por qué no corre?

Satán volvió la mirada al pequeño cuerpo que traía en las manos.

-Es un perro, y no corre porque está muy débil y lastimado para huir señor, además se ve que no ha comido en días

-Entonces lo curaré

Levantó una ceja en confusión cuando una luz verde salió de las manos de aquel monstruo, casi pega un brinco a la estratósfera al ver cuando el cachorro se levantó.

-Ya puedes correr

Pero en lugarde eso el pequeño perro se le acercó sacando la lengua y agitando la cola

-Está muy feliz, señor

-Ahh, entonces, toma come es chocolate

-No señor, él debe comer comida especial para perros –Satán se sorprendió al reírse sin ser fingido

-¿Para perro?

-Sí, iré por ella ahora mismo

Cuando se alejó, sacó el detonador pero algo lo detuvo.

-Ese inocente perro está con él

Sabía que era una excusa pero el ¿por qué se había detenido en verdad? aún no lo entendía.

-Además ¿para qué querrá esa pelota?

* * *

Piccolo se hacía la misma pregunta, la diferencia es que él sabía que por su forma era un huevo.

Dende se acercó a revisar el estado de las destrucciones en el planeta.

-¡No puede ser!

Aquellos que se encontraban en el templo giraron sus cabezas ante la sonora exclamación del dios de la tierra

-¿Qué ocurre Dende?

-Ese huevo se parece a en el que esta Majin Buu antes de salir –dijo en un susurro tan débil que el único que lo alcanzó a oír fue Piccolo

Y se puso tan pálido como el joven namekusei.

* * *

Buu cargó el huevo dentro de la casa siendo seguido por el perro, como le había dicho que se llamaba su sirviente.

-Muy pronto

Comenzó a transferir todo el ki que había obtenido al ingerir tantos humanos, el huevo comenzó a ganar un color más vivo

Sintió la llegada de Satán pero no por eso dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

Tal y como había pasado con él un humo salir, pero este era de color normal.

Satán jadeo cuando por fin se abrió

Una de las partes cayó al suelo, el humo seguía saliendo manteniendo en misterio al ser que se encontraba dentro.

Por acto reflejo, Buu logró atrapar el cuerpo antes de que este chocara con el piso de forma brusca.

De nuevo lo sintió.

Algo estaba mal

La voz de Babidi resonó en su cabeza.

 _"Esta es mi venganza"_

Maldijo para sus adentros.

* * *

El perro ladraba alegremente, pero el héroe de la Tierra estaba pálido como una hoja.

Frente a él estaba Majin Buu, el monstruo que había cobrado millones de vidas y salvado a un pequeño perro, cargando a una niña.

Pero había algo extraño en ella.

Parecía enferma.

-Señor…

-¿La comida está lista?

-¿Eh?... ah sí

-Lleva un poco a mi cuarto

Lo vio retirarse cargando a la niña como si fuese el objeto más delicado del mundo.

Pensó que tal vez, eso serviría en su favor para un chantaje más adelante y salvar lo que quedaba de la Tierra pero por el momento debía observar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectores, aquí les traigo mi primera historia de Dragon Ball, una que ya tenía atorada hace más de un año, se que el primer cap es corto pero les prometo que lo que sigue es interesante.**

 **Espero que les guste, en esta mostraré algo más de las personalidades oultasde ciertos personajes, sin embargo aquí el OC será un poco más importante, espero eso no los moleste.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión,por lo que pido me dejen sus reviews y si quieren lanzarme tomates o floreros ya saben que aquí todo es bienvenido.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Miko Eiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**La franquicia de Dragon ball no es mío así como ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al gran sensei Akira Toriyama a quien presento mis respetos.**

 **Este es el primer fic que hago de mi serie favorita, espero que les guste.**

 **Escribo esto sin fines de lucro solo con la intención de entretenerlos con lo que pasa por mi retorcida mente**

 **Esto pasa dentro de la saga de Majin Buu (uno de mis personajes favoritos después de Goku y Vegeta) en adelante, con algunos cambios por supuesto**

 **Los OC son obviamente míos y advierto que no todos los diálogos están transcritos tal cual en la serie o el manga**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Satán llevó rápidamente la bandeja de comida por miedo a hacer enojar al demonio rosa. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la entrada observando la situación, Majin Buu hacía resplandecer sus manos como lo hizo como con el cachorro, pero la diferencia fue que la niña aún permanecía con el semblante pálido y algo enfermizo.

Aprovechó el momento para observarla con más detalle, a primera vista era humana no pasaría de los 8 años, su pelo era negro y muy largo, traía puesto un vestido rojo, largo y suelto, con un corte a un lado que dejaba ver un short negro, las mangas blancas e igualmente largas.

A un lado de la cama estaba colgada una capa negra con capucha y debajo botines negros.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Eh?... ah sí, es arroz con curry, bistec con una salsa especial y vegetales encurtidos

-¿Eso sabe rico?

-Sí señor

Majin Buu se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos, le acercó la bandeja a la niña de manera que el olor a comida le llegara.

Satán vio algo moverse sobre la cabeza de la niña, abrió los ojos con asombro al ver orejas de gato, al principio creyó que era un disfraz o un truco sin embargo esas ideas salieron volando cuando se fijó que ella no tenía orejas humanas.

Se fijó un poco más y logró divisar una cola moverse.

-Mmm….

El sonido atrajo su atención, al igual que el cachorro y Majin Buu, se quedaron expectantes mientras veían los diferentes gestos que pasaban por su rostro.

Los parpados se abrieron revelando unos hermosos ojos dorados.

-¿Buu?

-¡Está despierta! –en un acto provocado por la euforia abrazó al luchador terrestre

Ella a pesar de su expresión cansada, les sonrió con cariño y felicidad, el cachorro se subió a la cama y comenzó a lamerle el rostro

-¡Hey! Así que a fin de cuentas no me dejaste sola ¿verdad?

El cachorro solo ladró como respuesta

-Buu… ¿quién es él?

-Es mi sirviente

-¿Sirviente? Pero… ¿qué pasó con….

-Lo maté

Satán sintió un escalofrío al oírlo decir eso como si estuviera hablando del clima

-Un gusto, puedo saber ¿cómo se llama?

-Soy Mr. Satán, campeón mundial de artes marciales y el salvador de la Tierra –dijo con vanidad olvidándose donde estaba y con quienes

-Mi nombre es Hikari, soy la hermana menor de Majin Buu

Satán se congeló en su lugar manteniendo los ojos como platos

-Hermano ¿en dónde está mi flauta?

-¿Se refiere a esto? –Satán salió de su estupefacción para rebuscar en su mandil y mostrarles un pequeño tuvo de color morado, se lo dio en las manos, podrían llamarlo loco en ese momento pero él no sentía ningún peligro estando frente a ellos

-Gracias, pero… -miró a Buu e hizo una mueca de molestia- Necesitas un comer y el cachorro también

-Sí, ¡Satán!

-Por supuesto, señor

Ambos salieron si darse cuenta de que la sonrisa de la pequeña decayó considerablemente pero se renovó al escuchar los ladridos emocionados..

-Satán ¿eh?

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría cuando dieron con la comida cerca a ella, acabándosela toda en menos de cinco minutos.

Y todavía tenía hambre

* * *

Buu había salido a destruir otra ciudad dejando a cargo del cuidado de su hermana a su sirviente

-¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo? –le pidió ella cuando sintió que su hermano estaba lo suficientemente lejos

Satán le contó todo con pelos y señales, observó extrañado como la expresión de Hikari decaía en la tristeza

-Así que a fin de cuentas no pudo libarse de la influencia del hijo de Bibidi debido a mi culpa

-Perdón, pero ¿A qué se refiere?

-Él no es así porque quiera, a ambos se nos enseñó que destruir y matar estaba bien pero el día en que decidimos revelarnos, Bibidi, el padre del hechicero que viste al inicio, me encerró en ese huevo y lo amenazó con destruirme, pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Buu no tiene mucha paciencia y no le gusta que le den órdenes, mató al mago pero este logró encerrarlo a él también, por obras del destino los dos acabamos aquí, Babidi me encontró primero a mi poniendo un seguro en caso de que las cosas salieran mal….

Ahora Satán entendía por qué el aspecto enfermizo de la niña, también se había dado cuenta de que ella no se movía mucho y cuando lo hacía era con muecas de dolor.

-La maldición que se me puso me está matando –Satán la miró con cierta pena, ella sonreía como si ya lo hubiera aceptado- él no lo sabe, cree que solo me han sellado en esta forma –vio la cara de confusión del hombre- Soy adulta aunque no lo parezca, tuve que adaptarme a esta forma para poder ahorrar energía y….

-Para prolongar tu vida un poco más

-Sí, aunque mi personalidad es infantil por lo que me han dicho –se rió- lo que yo más deseo en el universo es saber que antes de irme dejo a mi hermano al cuidado de personas que lo quieran y aprecien, que le enseñen el camino correcto. Podré descansar en paz cuando lo vea ser feliz…

Satán se limpió los ojos, aquellas palabras le recordaban mucho a las que le había dicho su esposa antes de morir

Tomó una decisión.

-Te ayudaré

Ella le sonrió con gratitud

-Gracias

Sintieron a Buu llegar y ponerse a jugar con el perro

-Tome, estoy seguro de que esto la ayudará a transportarse –el héroe lanzó una capsula al suelo

* * *

Satán salió a recibirlo, al observarlo notó que todo lo que le había dicho Hikari podía ser verdad.

-Es feliz comiendo su comida especial –comentó

-Sabe horrible

-Seño Majin Buu ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta personal?

-Y ¿cuál es? –escupió las croquetas

-¿P-por qué mata a las personas y también destruye las casas y ciudades a su paso?

-Porque es muy divertido

-¿Solamente eso?

-Sí, porque Bibidi y Babidi me dijeron que era una manera de jugar

-Y ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?-ya lo sabía pero quería oírlo de él

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los escuchaba desde el marco de la puerta

-Eran muy desagradables, ellos me criaron

-Sí, ahí es donde está el error, no es bueno escuchar lo que te dicen las personas desagradables, no es bueno matar a las personas o destruir casas porque…

-Mmmm….

-¡No, no, olvídelo! ¡Así está bien, déjelo como estaba! ¡Si usted lo ve divertido sígalo haciendo…

Majin Buu se le acercó

-¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿Tú crees que hacer eso es indebido?

-Eh… Bueno pues así es

-¡Entonces no lo haré!

-¿Eh?

Tanto Satán como Hikari lo miraron asombrados

-¿Dejará a las personas de este planeta en paz?

-Mhm –asintió

-¿Y también dejará las casas intactas?

-Mhm –volvió a asentir

Satán sonreía por haber logrado su objetivo de salvar a la Tierra, pero al regresar a ver justo detrás de Majin Buu, Hikari estaba en la silla de ruedas que le había dado, tenía lágrimas pero sonreía con felicidad, logró leer en sus labios

 _"Gracias"_

* * *

Piccolo no lo podía creer, tanta información le fue dada con poco tiempo para procesarla, pero ahora él también gozaba de felicidad, aquel ser humano ridículo había logrado que aquel demonio prometiera dejar de matar.

Pero aún se preguntaba como aquel ser tan pequeño y débil podía ser hermana de Majin Buu

Ni siquiera tenían algún parecido.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?

-Satán me lo dio para poder trasladarme, es muy útil –el artefacto era muy moderno podía moverse con un leve movimiento de los dedos- Hermano, estoy muy feliz de que hallas decidido no matar ni destruir más

-Es que es indebido –le dijo como si le estuviera enseñando algo

-Por supuesto –se rio levemente

El cachorro comenzó a corretear a su alrededor

-Él también está contento

-Creo que hay algo con lo que puedo ayudar –Satán regresó a los pocos minutos con una bola verde y pequeña

-¿Para qué es eso? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Ya lo verán

Una hora después.

-Lo ven ya aprendió a traer la pelota

-Muy bien hazlo otra vez, otra vez… ¡Ahí va!–Buu lanzó nuevamente el juguete ante la risa de Hikari y la sonrisa de Mr. Satán

Pero el sonido de un disparo los cortó bruscamente.

Vieron el cuerpo del pobre animal caer sin cuidado al suelo

-¡Un insecto, eliminado!

La niña y Satán miraban horrorizados la escena, Buu estaba en shock

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!

Identificó a dos hombres en las colinas

-¿De dónde demonios salió ese maldito cobarde? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Satán vio los cohetes y los esquivó, la casa voló de un momento a otro, derribando la silla de ruedas

-¡Ha nacido un nuevo héroe!

Cuando el humo se disipó, observaron con horror que Majin Buu y la niña que lo acompañaba estaban intactos, ambos los veían fijamente con ira en sus ojos, expulsaron ki y comenzaron a caminar llenos de ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, en tan solo un segundo, se sorprendieron al ver que era Satán quien se desquitaba, remplazando la ira por la estupefacción.

-¡Señor, el animalito aún sigue con vida pero está muy débil!

-¿Eh?

Satán por primera vez no se asustó cuando los vio volando

-¿Cómo lo ve? ¿Cree que pueda curarlo?

-Mientras esté vivo puede hacerlo –respondió Hikari

Buu se puso manos a la obra, y el cachorro abrí o los ojos

-¡Se recuperó! ¡Se recuperó! –el luchador comenzó a correr en círculos y luego saltaba agarrado de las manos de Buu

-Sí –Ella sonreía alegremente pero de repente calló al suelo violentamente comenzando a jadear y a sudar

-¡Hikari!

-Señor, debe descansar, creo que utilizó demasiada energía

Aún no entendía todo eso del ki pero sabía que la explosión de ira más el esfuerzo de volar había sido una tremenda carga para su cuerpo

-Cuídala mientras yo construyo la casa

-Tranquilo estoy bien –ella se levantó con la ayuda del humano- solo estoy cansada –cogió la pelota renovando el juego para tranquilizar a la masa rosa

* * *

Piccolo y Dende suspiraron aliviados, no querían creer que la crueldad de un ser humano podía llegar a tanto, sin embargo sabían que esa era la realidad, afortunadamente las cosas se solucionaron a tiempo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa ahí abajo? ¿Por qué ese payaso gordo está con Majin Buu, otro gordo? –no lo entendía del todo

-Probablemente se podría solucionar este problema sin tener que pelear –Dende lo miró esperanzado.

Piccolo también quería creer lo mismo

-Sin embargo –Dende miró su semblante serio- Majin Buu sigue siendo muy peligroso, además aún no sabemos que alcances tiene esa mocosa

-Pero ella es tan débil…

-Tú lo sentiste…. Con la explosión de ira expulsó algo de ki, y este llega a superar al de Goten y Trunks en Super Sayayin

-Pero hacer eso le pasó factura, usted mismo lo vio –intentó defenderla, no sentía nada malo en su esencia

-Con ellos nunca se sabe

La chica los intrigaba a ambos, nunca habían visto una humana mitad animal, o al menos no estaba en sus conocimientos, dentro de todas las razas que había en la Tierra nunca se habían topado con una parecida.

Pero al parecer, a aquella niña no le quedaba mucho tiempo

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectores, aquí les traigo mi primera historia de Dragon Ball, una que ya tenía atorada hace más de un año, sé que no ha tenido mucho recibimiento pero me alegra que lo lean, esperemos que en este segundo cap haya más audiencia, como toda escritora, soy medio insegura respecto a mis escritos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **-Anna003**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión, por lo que pido me dejen sus reviews y si quieren lanzarme tomates o floreros ya saben que aquí todo es bienvenido.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
